Technical Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a production method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
One of semiconductor memory devices is a flash memory. In particular, a NAND flash memory has been widely used, in general, due to low cost and a large capacity. In addition, many techniques have been suggested so far in order to obtain a larger capacity of the NAND flash memory. One of the suggestions is a structure in which memory cells are three-dimensionally arranged.